evangelion girls raising project
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: un nuevo empleado de nerv llega tokio 3, y comienza a involucrarse con todas las chicas de el geo front aun sin saberlo, pero sera su capacidad y palabras las que detengan o desaten el tercer impacto (oc x harem) escenas clasifiacion m (rei, asuka, ritsuko, misato, mari) basado en rei ayanami raising project


Bien hola aquí con un fic de evangelion alos que aun buscan historias de esta serie bien en poimer lugar he de aclarar que lo siguiente es que la historia se desarrolla en el anime pero ala vez no ya que esta mas apegada ala historia del video juego de evangelion de la ds y dreamcast,"rei ayanami raising Project", bien sin mas comenzemos….

Prologo: la llegada a tokio 3

En la ciudad de tokio 3 un pelinegro de almenos 23 años con ojos rojos recorria las calles transitadas de las ciudad…

* * *

Pvo "zero"

Mi nombre es akito tenkawa o mejor conocido como zero debido ami reputación de cero fallas en el trabajo o en lo que me propongo, soy teniente y un empleado de la organización nerv en la sede de tokio-3, actualmente desconosco que clase de tarea se me asignara en la sede de tokio 3 pero supongo que será algo fácil digo que tan difícil será mi labor aquí, talvez sea un controlador de lanzamiento de los evas, o incluso sea asignado alas fuerzas de estrategia del centro de misiones aunque aun soy teniente escuche que actualmente una capitana ascendio a mayor en muy poco tiempo asi que espero correr con la misma suerte

Fin pov

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba tomando un tren con rumbo al geo front, el cuartel general de nerv en tokio 3 si bien el camino fue tranquilo, se termino perdiendo cuando recorria los pisos del geo front el cual parecían un laberinto

-joder asi llegare tarde ala cita con el comandante ikari-dijo el pelinegro nervioso mirntras veía un mapa del geo frente pero vio a un par de chicas una de pelo azul corto con ojos rojos y una de pelo naranja de ojos azules, junto aellas había un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos del mismo color de no almenos 18 años que estaban en las mismas escaleras que el solo unos peldaños abajo, el pelinegro se acerco para preguntarles como llegar ala sala del comandante ikari-eto disculpen-dijo nervioso

Los chicos lo voltearon avr con un rostro de y este quien es?, el primero en hablar fue el chico

-si en que podemos ayudarlo?-pregunto amablemente

-queria preguntar como llegar al piso del comandante gendo ikari?-pregunto los tres se sorprendieron por ello

-con mi padre?-pregunto

-espera tu eres el hijo del comandante de nerv?-

-si soy shiji ikari y encuanto a tu pregunta estas en sentido contrario la sala de mi padre se encuentra en el piso superior en el nivel 75-dijo el chico

-joder y alguna manera de como llegar a alla?-

-si claro solo suba en aquellas escaleras de aquel piso y lo llevaban de inmediato al piso 75-dijo chico

-gracias me has salvado la vida –dijo mientras se tranquilizaba algo-bueno déjame presentarme so akito tenkawa pero solo díganme zero-dijo selñalandoce asi mismo

-zero? Que clase de apodo es ese acaso te golpeaste la cabeza y terminaste algo estúpido?-pregunto la pelinaranja

-no cñaro que no es solo que soy bueno en lo que soy-dijo para brincar por las escaleras a un elevador que pasaba en ese momento hacia el piso 34 para tomar las escaleras al piso 75-ha y gracias no saben como se los agradesco¡-grito mientras subia los chicos solo veian como el desaparecia entre las leganias del cielo del geo front y mientras la peli azul permanecia son inmutarse o parecer sorprendida por la actitud del pelinegro, la pelinaranja solo veía el luga por donde subio el hombre con mucho aburrimento

-era mucho que en este lugar aya alguien con almenos un poco de sentido?-pregunto

-tu eres la única sin sentido-dijo la peli azul ientras la peli anarnajada se molestaba

-que has dicho favorita?-pregunto molesta la pelinaranja

-ya chicas tranquilizenze y mas aun que querra hablar ese hombre con mi padre?-se pregunto el chico

-no lo se talvez vaya a comprarle algo-dijo la peli naranja con molestia

* * *

Bien espero que oz aya gustado el prologo y esperen el siguiente capitulo


End file.
